


join me in dreamland

by dreamthievespart17



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: (but it’s in the dream), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotels, Love, M/M, RinHaru Week 2020, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sharing a Bed, Swimming Pools, Takes place during that one night in the Australia arc, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Rin dreams of Haru and wishes for more.He wakes up and finds he already has just enough...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	join me in dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Days 7 & 8 of RinHaru Week
> 
> The themes are love and beginnings and I chose the blue prompt - dream and the red prompt - cherry blossoms.

_Rin was speechless, mouth open in shock and amazement as he gazed out onto the pink pool, petals covering the expanse, cherry blossoms resting gently on the surface._

_He turned his head and found Haru smiling at him, emotions written clearly on his face – he was just as happy as Rin was, though he may have been the one to set it all up, and eager to jump in and fulfill Rin’s dream. His dream, the one he’d told Haru of many years ago and miraculously, he’d remembered. Rin couldn’t help but beam, excitement catching up to him and he grabbed Haru’s hand and gripped it tight, pulling them both fully-clothed into the pool._

_For a moment, the sensations overwhelmed him in the very best way. The sound of the churning water rushing around him after their sudden descent into the pool. The visual of the pink-hued light shimmering through the water and painting it like a sunset. The slick grip of Haru’s palm in his, wet fingers clutching at his, desperately endeavoring to not break the skin-to-skin connection between them…_

_Rin broke the surface and heaved, gasping for air, Haru’s hand still tightly pressed against his own. He turned to friend turned enemy turned friend (and maybe more) and grinned unashamedly, somehow managing to tread water well enough not to sink as he ran his thumb across Haru’s knuckles and smiled so wide he wondered if his face would split._

_His gaze wandered from Haru’s face and once more, he took in the scene around them, pale pink petals gleaming under the fading rays of the sun, the two of them the only break in the sea of flowers._

_He felt something touch his waist and his eyes flicked back to Haru’s realizing that it was the hand not currently occupied by Rin’s fingers that clamped down insistently around his waist._

_“Haru.” Rin whispered, half in wonder, half in hope._

_“Rin,” Haru replied and surged forward, confirming what Rin had so desperately dared to wish for._

_His lips met Rin’s in what was more of a clash than a kiss, but Rin met him with equal ferocity, mouthing at his lower lip and slipping his tongue into Haru’s mouth, unwilling to miss the opportunity to do what he’d been agonizing over for years._

_“Haru,” Rin whispered when they broke apart, tears trickling down his cheeks and caressing the blossoms below._

“Rin.”

Rin snapped awake suddenly, confused and disoriented by the sudden change of scenery. 

“Haru?” The volume of Rin’s own voice surprised him in the silence of the night. It took a moment, but he remembered where he was, wishful dream shattering into pieces and the warm glow of joy slowly ebbing away in the dark of night. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” Haru’s voice was hushed and sleepy and Rin wanted to kiss him even more desperately than he had in the dream, yet he refrained. They were in the same bed, but only because the hotel had messed up their rooming request. And while Rin was secretly pleased with the turn of events, it still pained him to realize that Haru hadn’t slept in the same bed as him by choice and likely had no idea that Rin so deeply yearned to be close to him, whatever the circumstances may have been. 

“Mmm,” Haru hummed. “You’re thinking too much, you should just go back to sleep.” 

A pang of longing pierced Rin’s heart at the familiarity that Haru spoke with in his presence, the trust and confidence that he placed in Rin, and he murmured a quiet agreement, though his eyes remained open. 

When he felt a warm pressure on his waist, Rin stiffened, before he realized what it was: Haru’s hand. Haru’s hair brushed his cheek and his fingers pinched his waist as his arm draped around his side. Rin didn’t even dare to breathe. 

“Long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Haru murmured. “You don’t want to be sleepy, do you, Rin?”

“N-no…” Rin replied hesitantly. 

“Good.” Haru hummed. “You seemed cold, so I’m warming you up.” He explained the situation casually, though it was anything but, and Rin couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him. 

“Thank you, Haru.”

“Of course. Now go back to sleep...”

Rin couldn’t find it in himself to argue, so he did. 

He slipped back into dreamland with Haru’s stomach pressed against his back, his breath tickling his ear and his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he unconsciously tugged Rin even closer. Rin breathed in deep and fell asleep and for now, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is going to be the last installment of my RinHaru Week 2020 series. I ended up doing quite a few of these late, but I’m just happy I actually finished all of them at all. I’m quite pleased with how this work turned out and it was nice to just do a little combo of the last two prompts. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please kudos or comment and find me on tumblr @somniabundant 
> 
> Have a lovely day~


End file.
